


hope we always feel like

by pyrefiy



Series: pyre's loona the ficlets [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, honestly this is a lot of ot12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefiy/pseuds/pyrefiy
Summary: The flowers on Jiwoo’s one-piece dress whirl up on a nighttime breeze, and Sooyoung feels her heart tighten. Even in the midst of the nighttime, the summer heat sweeps through the air, a casual reminder of the halfway mark they’d all reached on their school break. To Sooyoung, it’s a bittersweet feeling, but that's okay.





	hope we always feel like

**Author's Note:**

> a little chuuves thing for you all! hope you enjoy!

The flowers on Jiwoo’s one-piece dress whirl up on a nighttime breeze, and Sooyoung feels her heart tighten as the younger girl tips her head back and laughs, the sound ringing through the otherwise empty playground. Jiwoo’s eyes look exceptionally bright underneath the bright light from the street lamp above. Flushing, the older of the two pointedly looks away, a hand coming up to scratch sheepishly at the back of her neck as her group of friends join Jiwoo in laughter.

Even in the midst of the nighttime, the summer heat sweeps through the air, a casual reminder of the halfway mark they’d all reached on their school break. To Sooyoung, it’s a bittersweet feeling. She’s almost made it to the end— just a few more months and then on to graduation, and she’s not sure she’s ready.

“Remember that time when we watched the festival fireworks from the school’s pool last year?” Jinsol asks them all, receiving many enthusiastic nods in return. Sooyoung swallows as Jiwoo’s eyes wander over everyone else’s recollecting figures, finally stopping on Sooyoung herself as their gazes meet.

“How could we not?” Hyunjin replies with a chuckle, an arm swung around her girlfriend, Heejin. Meanwhile, Jiwoo pushes her way through the group, leisurely closing the distance between her and Sooyoung, gently tapping the arm or shoulder of every girl she passes. No one spares Jiwoo a glance, having gotten used to the girl’s frequent touches, but Sooyoung still finds herself inhaling shakily nonetheless.

“We lit some of them off ourselves from the middle of that empty pool,” Jiwoo chimes in as she slips behind Jinsol, beaming at the taller blond before continuing past, the hem of her dress swaying before she finally reaches Sooyoung’s side. They merely stand next to each other for a moment, Sooyoung crossing her arms like usual as Jiwoo brushes up against her. “It was really fun!”

“We should do that again,” Jinsol insists. She bounces up and down on the tips of her toes, twirling a blonde lock of hair on one finger. Jungeun, who stands next to her, smiles affectionately before wordlessly pushing down on Jinsol’s shoulders and stilling her. Regardless, Jinsol’s gaze is enthusiastic when she briefly makes eye contact with Sooyoung, the taller brunette stiffening. “C’mon, Soo, it would be fun!”

Jiwoo takes Sooyoung’s hand without prompting.

“I never said it wouldn’t be,” Sooyoung says, chuckling as Jinsol grins her way.

“Especially since we don’t know if we’ll all be here for the festival next year,” Haseul chimes in, and Sooyoung tries to hide her frown. She didn’t need reminding of the impending future— the one where she, Jinsol, Haseul, and Vivi would be leaving this town and their school and their friends to go off to who-know-where. Jiwoo merely squeezes her hand. “The festival’s next week. We can gather everything we need before then, right?”

Hyejoo has one hand outstretched, gently grasping the edge of Chaewon’s shirt, tugging softly. Sooyoung feels something twinge in her heart, watching the action with an affectionate gaze. Chaewon doesn’t even need to look back to know where Hyejoo’s hand it, grasping it without a second thought. They’d always been each other’s pillars, Sooyoung knows well.

“Hyejoo and I can bring snacks,” Chaewon suggests lightly, met with loud cheers of agreement that Sooyoung smiles at with a heavy heart, looking down. She starts to mentally trace the flowers decorating Jiwoo’s dress.

“Bring lots of candy!” Yeojin shouts from where she sits on the swing set with Yerim on the sidelines. The youngest girl had been uncharacteristically quiet until then, using the tip of her sandal to push the swing back and forth, paying attention to the ongoing conversation but looking at the woodchips beneath her feet. “All different sorts of candy!”

“Yeojin and I will take care of candy,” Yerim interjects, a hand leaving one of the swing’s chains to rest on Yeojin’s shoulder, and Sooyoung can’t help but wonder what Yeojin thinks of all of this. Being the youngest of them all with none of the other girls in her grade, she’d have to see each and every one of these girls off, until she’s the only one left.

The very thought makes something in the pit of Sooyoung’s stomach ache.

She’s brought out of her reverie by the feeling of Jiwoo’s head leaning itself onto Sooyoung’s shoulder, their hands loosening so that the younger girl can wrap both of her arms entirely around the taller girl’s. Jiwoo hums, the tune familiar, like something Sooyoung had heard on the radio on one of their long drives to the neighboring towns.

Just today, Sooyoung had gotten a text from Jinsol that said _pick me up loser, we’re going to the other towns to find somewhere to eat._ Sooyoung hadn’t thought much of it, rolling her eyes and shooting back a _be there in five_ before promptly driving around the neighborhood, picking up Jiwoo and Jungeun because not a day goes by where Jinsol doesn’t do this— it had become routine.

It was weird to think of a summer that would be anything different; of a summer that was anything but them, all together, in this small town that had been their home for their whole lives. There was a strange, twisting feeling in her gut at the idea that one day, Sooyoung would wake up and her friends wouldn’t be a quick walk away.

Before she knows it, Jinsol is cheering again, bright smile on her face.

“Great! That’s all the planning for tonight, then!”

“It’s getting late,” Vivi says. “We should probably all head home now.”

“Agreed,” Haseul nods. “See you all tomorrow, girls! Because let’s be honest, we’re going to see each other tomorrow.”

Sooyoung finds herself lingering back as the other girls say their goodnights and begin to walk off in the general direction of their houses. She observes each and every one of them, making sure they’re all safe on their ways home, and she has half the mind to shoot a quick message into the groupchat to send a text when they’re all safely home.

 **Heejin:** will do, Sooyoung-unnie!

 **Jinsol:** hasoo is so kind omo

 **Jungeun:** she cares oooooh

 **Yeojin:** Sooyoung-unnie’s so cool, looking out for us like a mother

 **Sooyoung:** hush child

 **Haseul:** Stop texting and walking! You’ll get distracted!

 **Sooyoung:** yes mom

“Sooyoungie-unnie!” Jiwoo hums, poking the older girl in the side, and Sooyoung yelps, completely caught off guard as her phone nearly slips from her grasp. Thankfully, she catches it in the nick of time, sighing and thanking Someone Up There for blessing her with decent reflexes. Jiwoo giggles as she tugs at Sooyoung’s hand insistently. “Unnie, we’re the only ones left here at the playground, so get off your phone and pay attention to me!”

“I’m just worried about our friends. You know they all share one collective braincell,” Sooyoung chuckles, but she shoves her phone into her back pocket nevertheless, never one to deny Jiwoo anything, ever. She gives the younger girl a long affectionate look, reaching out to push a stray strand of hair behind Jiwoo’s ear. Instinctively, Jiwoo’s eyes flutter shut, and Sooyoung takes a deep breath leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“You’re awfully sweet today,” Jiwoo murmurs into the kiss, pulling back with a giggle and staring up at Sooyoung with all the fondness in the world. Sooyoung only blushes, a hand coming to wrap around Jiwoo’s waist and pulling her in close. The bottom of Jiwoo’s dress brushes against Sooyoung’s knees, but she can’t find it in herself to care. They’re in far too close a proximity for this type of weather, with Mother Nature cranking up the humidity to inhumane levels, but Sooyoung finds that she couldn’t care less, and apparently, neither does Jiwoo as she throws her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, resting her head there.

“Yup,” Jiwoo smiles, and Sooyoung can’t see her but she can imagine the soft expression on the smaller girl’s face already. “You’re usually sweet to me, but today you’re sweet to everyone.”

“Really?” Sooyoung mumbles, drawing Jiwoo as close as possible, their foreheads resting on each other. “I thought I was just being exceptionally sweet to you.”

“That too,” Jiwoo giggles, nuzzling close. When she speaks again, Sooyoung isn’t expecting the sudden somber tone in the usually upbeat girl’s voice, catching the older girl off guard. “What’s going on, unnie? You seemed out of it when we met up with the other girls.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Your ‘nothing’ is always a ‘something’ to me.”

Sooyoung draws back, surprised to find the small frown on Jiwoo’s lips, and she hastily swipes the corner of Jiwoo’s mouth with a thumb.

“Baby,” Sooyoung whispers.

“Tell me,” Jiwoo insists.

“I don’t know,” Sooyoung chuckles embarrassedly, eyes shifting everywhere again before eventually focusing on the street lamp above them, the way its light pours down, washing over the empty playground and bathing it in a yellow light. “I guess I just realized how strange it’ll be after the upcoming school year. Jinsol, Haseul, Vivi, and I will be heading off to college, and we’ll be leaving this town, and the four of us probably aren’t even going to be together because of our different interests, and I… I’ll be alone. I won’t… I won’t have you anymore…”

“Sooyoung!” Jiwoo exclaims, frown upturning deeper as she drops all formality, and her grip on Sooyoung’s arms tightens. It’s enough for the older girl to clench her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the girl she’s come to love so dearly be angry.

“Sorry…”

“No, don’t be,” Jiwoo says, softer this time. A gentle hand comes up to cup Sooyoung’s face, and her breath hitches as a pair of lips come to kiss her forehead, Jiwoo having stood up on the tips of her toes to reach. “Unnie, open your eyes for me. Please?”

“You’re not angry at me,” Sooyoung hates how she sounds awfully small.

“I could never be mad at you,” Jiwoo laughs softly, and with that, Sooyoung forces herself to pry her eyes open, meeting the kindest, most understanding pair of eyes in the world. Sooyoung’s not sure how she’d gotten so lucky. “Unnie, do you still want me even after you graduate?”

“Of course, I do!” Sooyoung says immediately, almost shocked that Jiwoo even asked such a thing. “Y-you… Oh _god,_ Jiwoo, I don’t know what I’d do without you, I— you’re my _everything_ and I think that’s why I was such a mess earlier,” her voice rises into hysterics, “Because I was thinking about the future and then I realized that I won’t be able to just walk over to your house and call you out like we’ve done for years, and I won’t be able to drive you places and hear you sing to the radio as often, and I just— that _scares me, Jiwoo.”_

“I know it does, Sooyoung-unnie, I know,” Jiwoo whispers, hugging Sooyoung close. “A-and that scares me too, but unnie, you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. That’s what I want right now, and I-I know that you’ll meet amazing people in college, and you might get tired of me but— but as long as you want me too, then I’m all yours, distance between, time between, and everything.”

“God, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung laughs, the sound coming out choked because she doesn’t know when she started crying, but now she is and she’s happy but it _hurts_ all the same— a good kind of pain, the kind that tells you that you’re taking a step forward regardless of not knowing what’s out there. “You’re my number one, my lighthouse, my green light, my girlfriend, and I don’t know how I could ever find someone more perfect for me than you. I’m here as long as you want me, distance between, time between, and everything.”

Jiwoo nods, glassy eyes hiding in Sooyoung’s shoulder as her fingers curl into the fabric of Sooyoung’s t-shirt, tangling themselves there.

“I’ll be here, unnie. If you ever… If you ever get lost, I’m here. I’ll be your home, unnie.”

Sooyoung chuckles, sniffing quietly.

“I wasn’t going to make it so obvious, but here I am,” she whispers, and she cradles Jiwoo in her arms, eyes tracing the flowers on Jiwoo’s one-piece dress, counting each petal, _she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not… she loves me._

 “We’ve still got plenty of time so let’s treasure it, Jiwoo, so that we can always feel like this.”

 

 End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on twitter @pyrefIy! (the L is actually an uppercase I)


End file.
